Chaos College
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: A new girl at Sonic and friends' college comes and Sonic falls in love with her. But does she love him back? Read and find out. Contains SonElise.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's my latest idea, Chaos College. What happens, you ask? Good question.**

**Sonic: It takes place when me and my friends are in college.**

**Elise: Emilie had this thought last night while reading her friend, Kat's AKA SonElise5289, profile. She said she was going to do her own version of Sonic and friends in high school, with me as Sonic's girlfriend.**

**Me: Yes, but I'm not stealing her idea, I'm doing it differently, instead of high school, it's college. One part of the story is based off a dream I had earlier when I took a nice nap while mom and dad were away, but I won't tell what it is. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Isn't life great, Sally?" Rouge asked her roommate, Sally Acorn.  
"Yes it is, especially the fact that we're getting a new roommate," Sally said. "I mean when you came, life was good but I had a feeling we needed one more. And her name, Elise, how much do you want to bet that she is as lovely as her name?"  
"I know, I always loved that name," Rouge said.  
"Girls, here's your new roommate, Elise," the dorm keeper, Andy said. Then a red hedgehog with blue eyes and a white shirt and blue jeans came in. She definitely had beauty as nice as her name. She and Andy had four suitcases for Elise's possessions. So Andy went to leave Rouge and Sally alone to get acquainted with Elise.  
"Hi, I'm Rouge and this Sally," Rouge said.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Rouge," Elise said. "I'm happy to be here. Can we be friends?"  
"Of course, and we don't mind if you touch our things, but be careful, some are fragile," Sally said.  
"No problem, I'm very cautious," Elise said.

Later that day, the college students were sent to the auditorium to meet their new student, Elise. Sonic sat next to his friends, Tails and Knuckles. They were excited to meet the new girl. Then when the principal, Principal Williams, came up on the stage, she brought Elise up. Sonic's heart skipped a beat, she was beautiful.  
"Are you having a crush on Elise?" Tails asked.  
"I think so, and good thing because Amy went to college somewhere else," Sonic said.  
"I'm sure Elise will be the perfect girl for you," Knuckles said. So everyone got back to their classes and Sonic saw that Elise was in the same class as he was and she sat next to him. So Sonic and Elise introduced themselves but Sonic didn't want to tell Elise about his crush on her yet, until the hedgehogs get to know each other better. So Sonic decided to take Elise out to dinner at his favorite restaurant, which Elise agreed to do that on Friday. When Friday came, Sonic went to Elise's room and Elise was dressed in her finest, which made Sonic amazed but he still wanted to get to know Elise before asking her out on a date. So Sonic and Elise got in Sonic's car. Then Sonic and Elise got to the restaurant.  
"So I brought you here to get to know you, is that okay, Elise?" Sonic asked.  
"Of course, when I came here, I wanted to make friends," Elise said. "So I came here from Soleanna to have a little education to find out what to do with my life."  
"Sounds like fun, Elise," Sonic said.  
"It is, and now that I'm here, I made good friends," Elise said. "I'm happy with the things happening at the school. I hope I don't lose a friend."  
"I hope so, too, it's like losing family member," Sonic said. When Sonic and Elise left, they paid and went back to the school. But as they got on the road, Sonic was soon blinded by the car headlights and then he lost control of the car and crashed many times. When the car stopped, Sonic was unconscious and Elise's arm was stiff.  
"Are you two okay?" a turtle asked.  
"We're fine but we crashed, and Sonic is unconscious and I think my arm is broken," Elise said.  
"Don't worry, miss, I'll call 911," the turtle said. "Just hold on." So the turtle got his cell phone and called 911. When the ambulance came, the doctors got Sonic inside and treated Elise's arm and said Elise needed surgery for her arm. It didn't scare Elise because her mom had surgery on her arm, too, and assured Elise that the surgery is safe.

A few hours later, Elise woke up from anesthetic and saw her friends beside her.  
"Oh, Elise, I'm so happy you're okay," Rouge said.  
"How are you feeling?" Sally said.  
"I'm fine, my arm hurts a little," Elise said. "Is Sonic okay?"  
"He fell into a coma, Elise," Tails said, sadly. "But he'll be okay, the doctors said we can come visit him when we want to." So everyone went to Sonic's room and saw him unconscious with a heart rate monitor over his chest and bandages on his arms. Elise began to cry as one of Sonic's doctor's comforted her. The doctor said Sonic will be fine because this coma was a non-death kind of coma because his injuries weren't so serious, so Sonic will wake up healthy. So the doctor left Elise and the rest of Sonic's friends alone.  
"You love him, don't you, Elise?" Rouge said, calmly.  
"Yes, he's the first guy who understands me," Elise sniffled. "But I met him on Monday so it's hard for me to tell him my feelings."  
"It's okay, Elise, Sonic loves you, too," Tails said. "He told me that during the assembly of you arrival."

The next day, Elise, Sally and Rouge to Principal Williams what happened.  
"Oh no, I hope he gets better, things will never be same without him," Principal Williams said and cried.  
"All we have to do is pray for him," Rouge said.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's that. Now I'll tell you what was in my dream. Sonic and Elise were driving up the street one night but then the car spun around and crashed into a wall from the highway. Then Sonic was left unconscious and Elise survived but her arm was broken. Sonic was left in the hospital in a coma as his friends prayed for him. The praying part is always best when someone is sick or in a coma. I especially prayed for my uncle who had an infection due to prostate cancer. So word of advice ladies and gents, pray to friends and family when they need it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to Chaos College.**

**Sonic: Well, aren't you a happy camper tonight.**

**Elise: Tickets to another Pearl Jam concert? Plane tickets to Texas?**

**Me: No. I'm going to buy the new Donkey Kong game, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze this Friday. I can't wait! Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

On Monday, Elise told her and Sonic's teacher, Ms. Evans, about Sonic's coma. Ms. Evans understood and let Sonic be absent until his coma is over. Then a white hedgehog and a purple cat came with a notepad and a camera.  
"My name's Silver, and this is my girlfriend, Blaze," the white hedgehog. "We work for the school newspaper."  
"We heard you saying our best student, Sonic, was in a coma," Blaze said. "We want to talk to you about it after school."  
"OK, I'll see you after school then," Elise said. So Elise began the class and had control over everything even with a broken arm. When the day was over, Elise went with Silver and Blaze to talk about the car accident. Then Silver and Blaze wanted to visit the hospital to get a picture for proof of the crash. So Elise took Silver and Blaze to the hospital to get the proof picture and left to send their story in. Then Elise gave Sonic a kiss goodbye and left.

The next day, Sally and Rouge took Elise out shopping to help Elise keep calm while Sonic was in a coma. It made Elise feel much better but never forgot about Sonic. Then she found a shop full of games of all kinds, board games, video games and card games. Rouge and Sally went with Elise.  
"Do you think some games will pass the time to wait for Sonic to wake up?" Sally asked.  
"Yeah, no doubt about it," Elise said.  
"How about this game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl," Rouge said. "Sounds like a fun game. What do you think, Elise?"  
"Yes it does sound fun, and I have the money," Elise said. Elise looked at the back to see that Sonic was there, but that never upset her because her roommates were there for comfort. So over the weeks, Elise, Sally and Rouge played Brawl and had a good time. Then three weeks later, Elise got a call from the hospital. It was time for Elise to get her cast off and Sonic was beginning to wake up. So Elise and her roommates went to the hospital to get Elise's cast off and see if Sonic will really wake up. After getting the cast off, the girls went to Sonic's room to see Sonic beginning to stir.  
"Elise? What happened?" Sonic asked.  
"We got in a car crash and you were in a coma for three weeks and I broke my arm," Elise said.  
"Are you okay, Sonic," Rouge asked.  
"Yes, my head hurts a little but I'm happy to see Elise okay," Sonic said.  
"Sonic...I...I love you," Elise said.  
"Really? I love you, too," Sonic said. Then the two kissed.

Back at the school, everyone was happy to see Sonic back and that Sonic and Elise love each other. Then when Elise and Sonic went back to their rooms, Sonic's ex-girlfriend, Amy, came.  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are mine," Amy said, holding a bottle that labeled "Love Perfume". "With this perfume, Sonic will be mine forever." So Amy sneaked around the campus to spray the perfume to Sonic but she sprayed the wrong person! It was Shadow, Rouge's boyfriend. When Shadow spotted Amy, he charged at her and gave her a million kisses. Rouge, Sally and Elise saw this.  
"AMY ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHADOW?" Rouge screamed.  
"Wait, Rouge, it's not what you think," Amy said. "I wanted to spray Sonic with this perfume but I got Shadow."  
"Uh oh, you're in trouble now," Sally said.  
"What do you...SONIC! Uh...how's it going?" Amy said.  
"That perfume is never going to work, Amy, I love Elise and I will never replace her with an obsessive girl like you," Sonic said. "Now I know a way to stop this curse." Sonic spilled his water bottle, which returned Shadow to his senses and hit Amy. So Amy went back to her college. So Shadow and Rouge went to their class as well as Sonic and Elise.

* * *

**Me: Whoa what an awkward thing for Amy. Anyway don't forget to review.**


End file.
